Hungary's Lullaby
by Remote-Controlled Button
Summary: It's Valentine's Day once more and Hungary feels left out. But maybe Austria has a couple surpries for her on this day of love.


Hungary's Lullaby

Hungary sat in front of her window, watching as a pair of lovers stopped, almost purposely, in front of the house and kiss. She turned away and angrily wiped a tear from her eye.

Somewhere deep in the house, Austria played the piano, paused as he jotted something down, and continued to play. But Hungary could care less, he did that every day. Today was no different. It didn't matter that it was Valentine's Day. It was just another day to him.

Returning to the window, she rested her chin in her cupped hand and fumed about Austria's selfishness and the unjust of the day, wishing something would happen. The piano suddenly stopped playing, but she didn't take notice at all. Nor did she hear someone nervously walk down the hall, hesitate in front of the door, and tap quietly before fleeing.

Hungary grumbled and stared at the door. Austria was probably trying to irritate her. Just being the insensitive jerk that he was. But curiosity got the better of her and she tiptoed to the door and quietly opened it.

She looked up in down the hall for her not so mysterious visitor, and then looked down. A red rose rested on top of a cream colored envelop with her name written in beautiful script. She bent down and picked them up.

She clutched at the rose and gave it a sniff. It was a real rose from the garden, not a store bought flower with no scent. It smelt wonderful.

Next she went for the envelope. She carefully opened it and pulled out a note that read:

Hungary,

Know that I'm not very good with words and hope that you understand.

She fished deeper and found hand written music sheets. Her breath caught in her throat with surprise.

Austria sat at his piano again and was playing aimlessly, pretending he didn't notice Hungary standing in the door way. He found it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

She just stood there. Rose in one hand and the music sheets clutched to her breasts. She found it hard to breath. Never had she felt this way around her boss. She found that she couldn't speak, afraid she might ruin something and that he would return to his selfishness. She forced down a breath. "Austria…"

He stopped playing but did not turn around for a few seconds. When he did, he found it hard to look her in the eyes. The two just existed in silence for what felt like an eternity. They were at a loss for words, at least the spoken kind.

Hungary walked slowly across the room and held the sheets out to him. He looked at them almost hesitantly, like he regretted something, but took them anyway. He set them up nicely on the stand and took a deep breath. Before he started playing, he patted the seat next to him on the bench and smiled shyly.

This struck her as surprising. He never invited anyone to sit next to him while he was playing. It was an honor she accepted quickly and silently. For a few more seconds, they sat in silence, and then he picked up his perfect pianist fingers and began to play.

Hungary just sat there, absorbing and decoding every note that flowed in the air, making tears fall from her eyes. She understood every one of them and they all meant the same thing.

Austria tried hard just to play the piano and not think. He tried has hard as he could to not think about his pounding heart, about what day it was, about what he was doing, and more importantly about who was sitting next to him

When it was over, they just sat there, still taking everything in. The grandfather clock ticked in the background, unaware of what was going on. Hungary made the first move and slid her hand into one of his. He blushed but dared not look at her.

Tears still fell, some even form Austria. He finally turned to her and began to speak but was cut off by Hungary's lips. His eyes widened in surprise but then slowly closed as he relaxed and savored every last moment. How could something like this, someone like her, turn this confident young man into a trembling boy? The kiss lasted forever and the only thing that made them stop was the need for oxygen. He didn't want it to end. The ghost of the kiss still tingled his lips and made him want to cry out for more.

She looked into his eyes, he into hers, the only two people in the whole world. She scooted closer to him, close enough that he could smell her sweet scent, and whispered into his ears. "What is that song called?"

"I-It's c-called 'Hungary's Lullaby'. E-every beautiful and amazing woman deserves o-one." He cringed at his voice. He sounded so stupid.

Hungary picked up his other trembling hand and placed it on her cheek. His breath caught in his throat. He wanted to get up and make a run for it but his body was still petrified by their kiss. "And every shy gentleman deserves a beautiful and amazing woman."

They pulled in for another kiss. It was just as sweet and satisfying as the last if not more. Hungary could feel herself trembling now as well. But somehow it was ok and she didn't feel embraced by it. They grasped each other's hands tightly as if they might lose the other if they let go. They could feel each other's tears roll down their cheeks.

Parting, they had to force their lips to tear away from each other. Hearts and adrenaline pumping faster than it thought possible. Hungary pressed even closer and rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I understand."

With satisfaction, the greatest he'd ever known, Austria smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head on her soft brown hair. It smelt of lavender and sunshine.

The world seemed to turn slowly as the two lovers sat in silence, heads, hands, and hearts touching as if they would stay there forever. As if the moment would last forever. They sat together, wishing that this Valentine's Day would indeed, last forever.

For every beautiful lady,

There is a song.

For every shy gentleman,

There is a song.

For every star-struck pair,

There are no words but songs and nothing can be wrong.


End file.
